In a conventional mobile phone with a voice motor, optical zooming is achieved by using a lens driving motor to move a spring sheet up and down so as to drive the lens. However, the main problem of this is as follows: shaking displacement (i.e., axis displacement) might occur in the X/Y direction when the spring sheet moves up and down, which is unfavorable for increasing the number of pixels; and moreover, the lens driving motor of this structure is complex in structure and is difficult to be assembled.